


Cockpit

by ultimatehope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: The galaxy is working towards peace as Luke and Han share an intimate moment.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Cockpit

“Never had a view like this back on Tatooine, I’ll tell ya that much--” 

Luke Skywalker’s voice was followed by the shifting of gears that slid the cockpit door shut behind him. His steps echoed around the confined area as he cleared the short distance to the back of the captain’s chair. He pushed his teeth into his bottom lip with his baby blues blown out, fixated on the thick glass that separated them from the rest of the galaxy. Each star shone and sparkled for his amusement, and he shifted to Han’s side with a hand shoving through the brown waves atop his head.

“Well, get used to it, baby boy, you’re gonna be seeing this for the next--” Han clicked his tongue and checked his imaginary watch, “A while.” The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk as he tilted his head to look up at Luke. He pushed his lips out when his hair was tugged, making a kissing sound.

A snicker came from the blonde, and he leaned in to press a kiss to the captain’s lips, “I’m sure you’ll find somewhere we need to be soon enough.” Their lips were pushed together again and it only took a minute for autopilot to click on and free up a hand for Han to grab Luke’s side. Luke’s hand returned the favor by sliding down his chest as their kisses got deeper. Neither of the men seemed to stop to breath for a good minute and both of the smuggler’s hands gripped his lover’s sides, attempting to pull him right into his lap.

Luke held his ground, hand sliding up and gripping the side of Han’s face. A firmer kiss was given before he slipped from his hands and dropping onto his knees in front of him instead. He looked up at him with a grin swinging from ear-to-ear, both hands grabbing his belt.

Han’s eyes lit up. “Oh,” He purred, folding his hands on his midsection, “You don’t wanna sit on my lap, eh?” His lips pushed out in a pout but his eyes told a different story. One that the blonde man didn’t feel like he needed to respond to as he got his belt undone with that smug grin remaining on his face. He shook his head as his fingers prowled into Han’s pants and slipped his cock right from his boxers. Han shifted to the edge of his seat.

Luke’s tongue was now seated between his teeth as his hand started pulling from the base of Han’s cock to the tip and back down, exposing the head of his cock with his eyes now focused in on him, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get your whole cock in my mouth.” His words were soft, tongue sliding over the tip.

“It’s not that big--” assured Han but his pout flipped into a smirk, “Besides, with such a big mouth on you, you should have no problem.” He started snickering when he watched the blonde’s eyebrows furrow together.

Luke snorted with mild amusement before giving Han’s cock a squeeze and wrapping his lips around the tip, sliding only partially onto him. He forced his jaw to relax, giving his tongue room to slip along the underside while his hand continued its firm movements.

“Besides, it’s not that big of a deal,” The smuggler went on with a stiffled moan slipping off his lips, “You know exactly what you’re doing, sunspot.” His hands slipped through the blonde hair, thumbs stroking his forehead. As if Luke’s cheeks weren’t already rosy, he felt the heat rise as he breathed through his nose. He gave another squeeze at the base, sliding off of his cock to trail his tongue up the underside. A moment was taken to tease the slit with his head swaying from left to right in a mindless manner.

Luke shuddered at the soft groans that came from his man when he slid his cock back into his mouth. His shoulders relaxed and his eyelids drooped over his baby blues while fingers slipped through his hair and stroked his head. He swallowed against him, one hand still gripping what his mouth didn’t cover while his other hand pressed against Han’s inner thigh, keeping his rightful throne in-between his knees.

Han closed his eyes and pressed his head to the headrest behind him, fingers twirling the blonde strands around them. Before he knew it, his hand had become one with in the blonde and he gripped it causing a shudder and moan from his lover. He glanced down with an eyebrow raised and one corner of his mouth perked up in a smirk. 

Luke felt his heart skip a beat when his heart was grabbed. He pushed further onto the cock, forcing his muscles to relax. His rounded cheeks pushed up, causing his eyes to narrow, and he swallowed back again. He didn’t have his entire length in his mouth yet but the strain was clear on his face, and his heart was beating faster. He could barely handle this much, and that excited him. 

Han’s shallow breaths and moans danced along in the jedi’s head as he closed his eyes now, feeling dampness at the corners of his eyes as the head of Han’s cock pushed into his throat. Half of it was Han pulling his head closer but Luke also pushed to take more of the length in, gagging on him as his eyes opened, only a quarter of the way. He could see what he considered the “finish line”, something he had been working up to since their sexual relationship started.

Tears were trying to fall and the gagging seemed to be determined to continue as he forced his throat to relax again, opening it to more of the cock. He couldn’t swallow back at this point, struggling as his chest rose and fell in rapid succession. Suddenly, he reeled his head up and slipped off of the tip, saliva clinging to it and his lips. He panted and replaced the warmth of his mouth with his hand stroking.

“You’re beautiful--” wheezed Han, which only caused Luke to smirk and chuckle. 

Could his face get any more heated?

He stroked his erection for a moment while he caught his breath and swallowed back, tongue flicking out against his lips, “Oh…” Luke leaned forward and took in the tip, sucking on it before sliding down the rest of him with little hesitant compared to before. The newfound confidence didn’t stop him from choking on him, shoulders trembling at the cock entered his throat again, but he swallowed this time. 

His head started bobbing, ending with his mouth full of Han’s cock each time. A rhythm was actually developed, only being interrupted by Han thrusting or jerking up at sudden movements, which caused an even louder gag each time but he didn’t allow it to slow him down.

As he pulled down on his cock again, relaxing his throat and tugging at his tunic for relief. He squeezed his eyes shut now and focused on his lover, being encouraged by every sound that slipped from Han’s lips. He couldn’t even process the sweet nothings he was murmuring as he drug his mouth upwards again.

This persisted for a couple of minutes until he was flush against him, shaky breaths being released from his nose, and that’s when his hair was grabbed. The fingers yanking at him had him moaning over the cock but when his head started bobbing again, it wasn’t his own doing. Han was dragging him up and down slightly by the hair.

His moaning and choking was the last thing that Han needed to yank him flush one more time and cum into his mouth with an indigent grunt. His hips jerked and twitched while Luke slammed both hands onto his inner thighs, tears finally falling as cum shot down his throat.

That was new for him, and he swallowed as much as he could, entire body trembling now. He let Han get a few more thrusts into his mouth before he pulled back and started panting, cum and saliva falling from his lips, “Fuck…”

And here came the tears sliding down his cheeks.

Han quickly scooped his lover’s face up, “Luke, are you okay?” He was panting as well but seeing the tears concerned him.

Luke only laughed in-between his attempts to catch his breath before shoving his rosy face up against Han’s and pushing a kiss into his lips.

Sharing spit and Han’s cum?

Han couldn’t help but break into laughter as well as he kissed back with eagerness, suddenly yanking the man right into his lap, “See, I told you you could handle it…” He snorted.

Luke couldn’t even talk so he merely shook his head and continued kissing him as they celebrated … something. Han wasn’t exactly sure what the excitement was about.


End file.
